The dororo crossova trilogy: episode 1, eyes of thunder
by 1602jaw
Summary: After Safari joe capture and teleport dororo and hyakkimaru to third earth, they are both help by the thundercats, which they must find a way to go back to they universe and survive the terror of third earth, such as the lunataks, mutants, and Mumm ra, the ever living.
1. Chapter 1

deep in the space of galaxy, with many planets scattered through out the universe. Some farther from each other and others, closer together with each planets being in it own environment or it own history. One planet, known as earth became it main attraction of it own, when a small portal appear near it. The portal was very light and glowing, when a mysterious ship came out of it. This ship was not huge, nor small but it middle between. The portal disappeared, and the ship began to move toward earth, on the continent of japan.

Inside the ship is control by a man with a mustache, a jungle style clothing and nice boots. Another, that appear with him was a robot that looks like a train. The man smile joyfully and look toward his serpent, who is piloting the ship.

"Ha, it nice that, we are doing something that those cats, wanted us to do" the man remark "don't you agreed, mule"

"Oh, yes, Safari joe" mule replied "it seems that your life time of hunting is over and you are now turning into a new leaf"

"Ha, That is true" Safari joe said "that is why, we are going to that planet in search for any terrible being. So that we can capture it and be claims as hero's"

"That brilliant" mule praise for him.

"Thanks you, mule" Safari joe asked "now then, where are we?"

Mule check the screen that scan the planet and report the result.

"Hmm, it seem we are going to earth" mule replied.

"Earth? Don't you mean, third earth?"

"No master" mule answer "this is a different earth. An earth that is still not yet advanced"

"Ha, interesting" Safari joe said "well then, continue to earth"

"Yes, sir"

The ship head toward earth.

( sorry that this is short but there will be more chapter coming soon. This is just the first pilot, so more will come before the tenth of July )


	2. Chapter 2

On a clear, night day with no village in sight. A wind blows across the clear, fields that became the homes of nature insects. The night was cold, freezing the forest that is far from the road. No living person would walk onto these roads at night, except for two travelers. One was a little girl, and other was a young boy. Both are walking without a need of rest. Well, except for the girl, who felt very tired and hungry. The girl name was dororo, a relax but tricky little fellow and the other was name hyakkimaru, who's arms are not ordinary, which are reveal to be sword, hidden from the fake arms of his. He also cannot see but he can hear and speak ( though not much ).

"bro, we seriously need a rest" Dororo groan "I should have use our money for a home to sleep instead of your new, customs swords".

"Sword...shiny".

"Ugh, doesn't matter" dororo sigh "if only there a abandoned house near by, I could really be there with those comfort, furry, tickle...Wait, am I saying perverted things, ewww"

Then, they heard a sound above them. Dororo look above in complete shock to see a mysterious, huge object floating above them. It was something that dororo has never seen before, with hyakkimaru still not seeing it, but he does see two, either red or light figure inside it.

"Wha, What is that?" Dororo asked in disbelief.

The object, then started to scan them with a weird, tube thing that pop out. It didn't effect dororo and hyakkimaru in any ways but after that scannning was done, it move ahead from them and landed infront of the road, blocking both of them to continue. Dororo was not sure to think of it, when seeing that thing.

"It might be a ghoul" Dororo thought "no, Wait. It couldn't be it. Why would my bro didn't attack it? Or this, thing attack us?"

They question of this huge object will soon be answer, when a door open of some sort, that reveal two figures coming out. One was human while the other was not human with it features being very new to both of them ( except hyakkimaru because..well, again. He can't see ).

"Ahahahahahaha, mule. Are you sure these are the ones, we should capture?" The man with the mustache asked.

"Yes, these two are a perfect way to get rid of our deeds" mule replied.

"Deeds?" Dororo said to herself, looking with hyakkimaru in a confused manner.

Then, with no questioning or anything, the man pull out, some kind of weapon and aim at dororo which caught her attention. The weapon shot at dororo with a ray that cause her to be out cold. Hyakkimaru sense this action and became in savage mode, beginning to pulled out his arms to reveal swords. Before he could charge at them, he too is struck down by that weapon, making him fall in a deep sleep with dororo.

"Ha! Safari joe, done it again!" The man shouted, praise himself like the old days of hunting "now, mule. Take both of them to the ship. We have work to be finish"

"Yes, sir" mule do as command. The mule drag dororo and hyakkimaru onto the ship, including his two arms. The ship then started to lift off and head to space, with a blink of an eye.

**Sorry, this is short again but I will publish more chapter soon. Stay tune**.


	3. Chapter 3

_Groan, _dororo feels, when waking up on a metal floor with nothing to see But darkness, except long, lights everywhere. Dororo crawl over to the light, and notic it as bars, which she realized that it a cage, obviously. Dororo look out of the bar to see these two, mysteries beings chatting together in the next room. Dororo look around to see more cages, with blank name tags. The cage on her tag is Dororo and hyakkimaru.

"_Gasp, _aniki" Dororo exclaim, seeing hyakkimaru on the ground, still not awake. "Aniki! Are you alright?".

He move a little, making Dororo relieved "oh, thank god, you still alive".

Hyakkimaru got up, still not seeing it nor feeling it. He also, still have his arms back, which is very odd for They capturer.

"I don't know, where are we" Dororo observe "but this is very new and strange to us, right bro?"

Hyakkimaru ignore her and go toward those bars. He pulled out his swords from the arms and try slicing it, trying to get out of the cage. No use, the bar is not falling apart, making Dororo very confuse. Then, the two strangers step in next to the entrance, intrigue and enjoying they curiosity.

"Hahahahaha, you both don't stand a chance, against our prime technology".

"Who are you?" Dororo asked, wanting some answers from this man.

"Who am I? I am Safari joe, you moron!" Safari joe replied "and your both are going to enjoy this new home that we bring to you. Bye, bye".

Dororo and hyakkimaru were not expecting some like this, when Safari joe push a button that send them down into a world that they never had seen before. They were both falling, with Dororo screaming while hyakkimaru staying silent until feeling the ground that hit him. The wind blew less infront of hyakkimaru face, which mean, they are very close to the ground. He slide his swords into his hand and grab Dororo from the back. Leg first, he dive into a forest filled with vine, until landing on a huge branch. Dororo catch her breath until finally, touching on the ground.

"What the! What was that all about!?" Dororo yelled In Confusion and frustration while hyakkimaru observe everything, silently "he just capture us and drop us off for no reason! Grrrrrr!!!! I don't know, what to think of it. We been through a lot of things but this is insane! _Sigh_".

Dororo lay down a bit, trying to figure out this whole mess. Hyakkimaru however, didn't want to think of it, more as to observe everything around him.

Hyakkimaru grab Dororo and hop down to each branch until finally landing on a grass land

"next time! Asked me if you want to go down!" Dororo scolded hyakkimaru, still having a plank face.

Dororo look around, observing some unfamiliar trees and landscape. The trees were huger, with huge vines being everywhere that covers the entire system of nature itself. Dororo was not sure to think of it. She and hyakkimaru must find a way out of here before they could question anything, around this place. They both walk toward any directions for a way out of here, with Dororo not sure if there would be any weird but horrifying creature watching them. The stench around here seems a little disgusting with it smell like a dead, snake that ate a rotten rat for dinner. What odd about this place was there were no sign of lakes, nor any sound of it, just winds blowing the branches and vines. Sure, it's their first arrival here but they aren't used to be in this kind of forest and were expecting a creature or a insects to pop out.

Dororo seems to feel worry around here while hyakkimaru remain calm and silent with Dororo being with his side, a lot.

"This place...it seem, so empty" Dororo remark "maybe we should..."

however, she was cut short by a sound that is coming toward them. It isn't a animal sound nor a music or people. Dororo hide infront of hyakkimaru, waiting if there going to be a attack on them but hyakkimaru seems to still remain silent and still.

Then, with no warning, again. Hyakkimaru got down on Dororo with a flow of wind passing by them. It was so fast, that the sound even remain silent.

"Get off me, bro" Dororo said, pushing hyakkimaru away and looking at that thing, which pass by them "I don't know, what that was but it doesn't seems normal, right aniki?"

Hyakkimaru was just looking up in the sky, ignoring dororo. She was confuse of this and look up to see two figures that caused her to freak out and hid near hyakkimaru, which the figures laughed.

They were on some kind of weird board, that was floating above them and they were the same size as Dororo.

"W-who are you" Dororo asked to the mysterious figure in a shudder manner. They both look at each other and stare back to them. Hyakkimaru doesn't seem to show any aggressive behavior against, meaning they could be mutual.

"We're the thunder kittens" the female one said "that wilykat and I'm wilykit".

"Sup"

Dororo can clearly see them from the shadow of the leafs. They were not human but have some traits of a child, which suprise Dororo since it wasn't even a new thing to confront children's that aren't that friendly.

"You-you guys are..." Dororo dumbfound remark "...are...cats?"

"Hmm, in a way, Yep" wilykat replied, laying on the hover board like his personal mattress.

"So, I'm guessing, you guys are new around here, right?" Wilykit asked, curious for these weirdos.

"Uhhh, Yeah" dororo replied "we were drop off here from...something".

"Was it a ship?"

"Yeah, it was" Dororo replied "a really weird, floating ship".

"Hmmm, right" wilykit remark and turn toward wilykat to discuss of this matter "should we take them to lion o and the others?"

"Well, the thundercats are known for one thing" wilykat said "and that, we should always help someone that needed help, even if we don't know them, yet".

Dororo waited for some answers, with wilykit replied "hey, want to ride with us? We can take you guys to lion o".

"Who lion o?" Dororo asked.

"Oh, just someone we know" wilykat mention "now, hop onto the hover board. We take you guys there".

Dororo felt weird out by these hover boards, consider she haven't seen these before in her lifetime. Dororo didn't want to keep wilykat waiting, so she hop on it, feeling a little clumsy but still hanging onto it. Hyakkimaru didn't felt weirded out by this and actually, hop on the board without a sense of weird feelings. Without wilykit notice, hyakkimaru pulled his face toward him and rub it, making Dororo dumbfounded.

"Aniki! Stop doing that!" Dororo argue at hyakkimaru, which wilykat just giggle a little bit.

"Dororo...cat" he said, letting go wilykit face, making it very embarrassing.

"So, is he always like that's, whenever he meet someone?" wilykit asked.

"_Sigh, _Yes, sometime he does that"

"Heh, Alright then" wilykat said "hang on because it a bunky ride".

They proceed to head onward from the forest. Dororo was desperately trying to hang onto wilykit shirt, while hyakkimaru was hugging wilykat really strong and mutter "soft..." which made wilykat a bit uncomfortable.

While they kept riding, they were watch by a evil figure that view the thunder kittens and the mysterious figure from a cauldron. This figure was grinning and laughing under his red hood and his name was the never ending evil himself, Mumm ra, the ever living.

**More will be published in next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

At the distance range from the forest was the tower of omens. It stood a lot taller than any mountains around it. The building has a tower, with a thundercats symbol being everywhere to assure themselves as defender of third earth and also, a base for any thundercats survivors. In the control room, was a few thundercats, which are humanoid cats. Tygra, cheetera, Lynx-O, And Bengali, were working to tracking for any signal in space, except lion o, lord of the thundercats, who was outside training.

Lion o was swinging his swords everywhere, preparing himself if mumm ra ever become more powerful than before. His determination was much higher than him, restoring Thundera that was once destroy during an invasion by mumm ra forces. While he is doing his training, Panthro notice him.

"Hey, lion o" panthro said "maybe you should take a break. It becoming really heated here".

"Take a break?" Lion o replied, stopping his training "I can't panthro. I'm lord of the thundercats. I need to keep doing this if I must defeat mumm ra, again. Beside, don't you have work to do like cleaning the thunder Tank?"

"Yes, but I already clean it yesterday" panthro added "it still drying, you know. beside, I just thought maybe, you should need a break for once a while. Mumm ra isn't going to attack sooner or later. Plus, it a summer day, I'm sure that he wouldn't come out of his pit if it worth to destroy us".

"Mumm ra hasn't have the last stone yet" lion o said "if I fail, then third earth will fall, if he have the last stone".

"Look, kid" panthro comment "I know that you want to defeat mumm ra to protect third earth and all but you need to relax yourself. otherwise, all this training will just be a heavy weight on you. Not to mention, you haven't been resting for 4 week in a row".

"I know, but..." lion o pause, notice snarf resting on a thunder tank which made him chuckle a little, when panthro notice.

"Hey! Get off my thunder tank!" Panthro yelled at snarf, who jump out of it in a scare look.

"You know what, guess I should take a break" lion o sarcastically said "after all, we don't want to be too hard on ourselves".

Then, the thunder kittens arrive with they new pals.

"Wilykit And wilykat, I thought you were watching snarf?" Panthro asked, then notice these two strangers that appear with them "and who are they?"

"Oh, them" wilykit introduce "they our new friends. That dororo and that hyakkimaru. Guys, this is. Panthro and lion o".

"Hyaki, What now?" Panthro confuse by these new strangers, even lion o was confuse, too.

"Umm, hi. I'm lion o, lord of the thundercats" lion o came up to hyakkimaru, trying to shake hand with this new stranger. However, the stranger instead grab his face and rub it.

"Aniki!" Dororo scolded at him, which made him stop "he didn't asked for that!"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention, he's kinda not good at personal space" wilykat mention.

"Heheh, looks like lion o has a new pal to hang with" panthro sarcastically, chuckle.

"Uhhh, Yeah" lion o nervously said, which he shrugged it off and look at the thunder kittens "so, where do you guys, found them?"

"They were in the forest" wilykit replied "they told us, they were drop off from a ship, and that it".

"Hm, I see" lion o then asked Dororo, since it looks like she the only one that has clue "so, who actually drop you guys off?"

"I don't know" Dororo respond "some guy with a mustache and I guess his name is, Safari joe. I think".

Lion o actually recognize him. He was the man that try to capture his friends as a sport, even panthro recognize that name and it seems to chuckle him "well, lion. I guess your message actually work".

"So, I'm guessing, you guys aren't around here" Lion comment, which made Dororo felt frustrated around her.

"Of coarse, we aren't around here!" Dororo exclaim "we were captured by those weird guys and got drop onto here for no damn reason!"

Panthro and lion o look at each other, wondering what to do with them, since they have no way to go back home.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't the only ones that have to go through all that" wilykit assure.

"Yeah, beside. It a regular thing for anyone to be crashing down here" wilykat added.

This made Dororo a bit calmer, trying to recollect her mind together. So her and hyakkimaru can find a way to go back.

"They probably from a different planet, right?" Panthro asked.

"It doesn't seem so" lion o replied "they look more like the ones that hachimen mention".

"So, That could mean, they are from the past?"

"No, no I don't think so" lion o wasn't sure, if they were from the past. Safari joe was shown to be advance but he really wasn't that smart, nor advance enough to travel through time. He would have cheated and beaten both him and the thundercats for his sport.

"Should we, tell this to our friends?" Panthro asked.

"Hmm, I guess so" lion o replied, turning toward the thunder kittens, who were talking to Dororo about the planets inhabitants and it history, which intrigued and confuse her more "you two, I want cheetera and the others to know about this".

"You can count on us" wilykat agree.

"Welp, we gotta go" wilykit said to Dororo "me and wilykat have some explaining to do with the others. So, we be right back".

After the thunder kittens went away, lion o try to figure out these two, place around while pantrho goes back cleaning the thunder tank, again.

"So, your friend" lion o comment "he's..."

"Yeah, he technically can't speak much, nor he can't see" Dororo said "that why, I always with his side. He's like a killing toddler in a way".

"Interesting" lion o remark "does he, understand me?"

"Kinda, he's seem to understand me, sometimes" Dororo replied "even if, he's not much of a social person during birth".

"During birth?"

"Yeah, he was born without a mother and father" Dororo said "I think, it have something to do with his terrible parenting".

Lion o reminisce of his days on thundera. He's kingdom and his parents that were once alive, took care for the land and it inhabitants. It made Lion o wonder, why would hyakkimaru parents be so awful of abandoned they own child? It could have been a cost for something but knowing that everyone has a selfish reason of doing these kind of things, made Lion o a bit sick.

Lion o then notice something off with that man, arms "Hey, is his arms fake?"

"it is" Dororo show it off by taking hyakkimaru arms off to reveal swords. This baffle and intrigued Lion o.

"Woah, are those really wooden made?" Lion o asked, observing the sword arm.

"Yeah, they were made by his adopted guardian, I think" Dororo replied "I didn't think much of it, since I usually don't question things that seems very off. He also, doesn't seem to have skin during birth from what I heard".

While lion o has seen many things that seem impossible, this is one of them. How was he able to live without a skin?

**More will soon to come. **


	5. Chapter 5

At the darkest area of third earth. a pyramid stood from the many lightings and rains that shower the land. The pyramid was dark, old, and filthy with rarely any creatures would live in it, except one. Cracks were made from the ages of it, and the many pieces that were broken off, has never return. The structure was once a past of the unknown but now, it has been known by everyone as the home of mumm ra, the ever living. Mumm ra has watch the thundercats through the cauldron. He was observing them, testing them, seeing if they have any weakness or not. During this event, mumm ra has see two unexpected beings drop here from a foolish hunter. These two beings were help by the thundercats and they were needed to go back home. One of them, the man name hyakkimaru, interest him. He was not alone to see this, pumyra was there too, observing with him. She was once a thundercats but due to feeling ashamed of trusting the lord of the thundercats, she join mumm ra alliance and wanted to take revenge on them.

Both of them, were seeing wilykit and wilykat telling the others.

"Hahaha, they seem to not, realize his greatest power, yet" mumm ra laugh "in every century that I have been through, none is something more pathetic than them being capture and being drop in this miserable land, hahahahaha!!!!!!"

"Mumm ra, why are you seem interested by these visitors?" Pumyra asked "they aren't very advance and they seem to be primitive?"

"Haha, they may seem old to you" mumm ra replied "but one of them, name hyakkimaru has something that interest me. Something that I And the spirit of evil have know of it, before".

"What?" Pumyra baffle "What do you mean, you know it before?"

"Hahaha, You see, my dear" mumm ra explain "long ago, before I attain my power. There was another ancient spirits of evil that you may have never heard of it. They were called, the 48 sealed demons and they were more powerful than me and the spirits of evil. They were more powerful as much, that their own power was their unfortunate downfall. During the past ages, before I arrive. they were granting a deal with a mortal, who has sacrificed his son for his land".

"Why would someone like him, do it?" Pumyra asked "and how do you know all about this?"

"The past of the many books, my dear" mumm ra continues "after the deal was made, his lands was back to it prospects after the many plagues and wars. During this time of peace, his son was born and his reaction was the sense of dread, shock and relieved. He have orders to discard his first born, away to not be a harm to his land, and his deals but the 48 demons were foolish to make that deal. Now, they are a thing in the past and one that has destroy their long lasting is..."

"The...armless boy" pumyra interrupt "he's the one for their downfall, right?"

Mumm ra nodded, which made pumyra confuse "I see but it doesn't make any sense. How would he be able to defeat them? If they are demons?"

"Hahahahaha, you don't understand, do you" mumm ra continues "he was not born with no limbs or skins but he was still living during those periods. His destiny is fully known to him and he was willing to get all his humans parts back from the demons that curse him. when he has retain all of his body parts. He becomes more human and less of a skilled fighter before. After he has becomes a mortal, his powers that are connected to the demons would be gone and the demons themselves will go with it. Him and the girl being here would mean that they have been capture by the hunter from the past or from a different universe which mean, they are here before the event of leading to their doom".

"So that would mean" pumyra guess "the 48 demons are still around in their world, which means..."

"Hahahahaha, now you have got it" mumm ra said "in order to obtain, the 48 sealed demons powers. I must have the boy, immediately".

"And how are you going to that?"

Mumm ra ignore her questions and shouted "lunataks! Mutants! My bitings are to kidnapped the girl, and bring her to me".

Mumm ra has order ma mutt, his personal dog to sent out this message to the lunataks and the mutants. After ma mutt left, he kept on observing them, looking at the thundercats observing hyakkimaru body.

"Why are you capturing the girl, instead of him?" Pumyra question "wouldn't it be more easy to capture the young man?"

"Because there must be a reason for him to come" mumm ra replied "if not, then I will never attain it. Beside, every single souls has a connection to each other and taking it away from it would have been a purpose to be here".

Mumm-Ra slither away in his tomb to rest, while pumyra continues to observe, wondering what if she had that power.

Meanwhile, at the thundercats tower 

Tygra was observing the blades that connected to hyakkimaru arms. This intrigued him but also, confuse him, wondering how he was able to hold the arms without being loose. He see that it was hand crafted by someone, who knew much about prosthetics. While he is continued to look at it closely, the other thundercats, lynx o, cheetera, lion o, and young Bengali ( who was adopted by tygra and cheetera ) were waiting for some answers. Hyakkimaru was standing still without a blink and tygra was done, looking at it.

"So, is he a robot, dad?" Bengali asked, curious if he's some kind of wooden robot.

"No, not really" tygra replied, joking said "more of a cyborg or something, or a monster".

"A monster?"

"Ha, Ha, real funny" cheetera said "But in all, serious. What could he be and where's he from?"

"Well, from the way it looks" tygra guess "I'm thinking, he's from the past. Possibly the same time period as hachiman. After all, we don't know much about how time work, nor we haven't explore much outside of space. So he could have well bin from the past".

"Is there a way, we could help them go back to their home?" Lion o asked "like built some kind ship or machine?"

"Possible" tygra replied "but it going to take a long time to built something like a portal to his world. So for now, hyakkimaru and Dororo has to stay here before we can think of a solution to help them".

Panthro look at lynx o and said "look like someone like you, probably needed a hand, old timer".

After tygra left, Bengali came to hyakkimaru and observe him like some kind of animal. Hyakkimaru doesn't seem bother of it, due to his lack of vision. He seem to be more interested of snarf, who wasn't feeling comfortable of being pet by him, worrying if his arms might slip and accidentally stab him.

"So, mister" Bengali asked "did you design these swords? Are they made in a secret fashion? Do you have any other weapon to replace the swords? How are you able to hold things if you can't move your wooden arms?"

"Good kitte" hyakkimaru respond, having a blank but curious expression.

"Bengali, I think he need some time alone with lion o" cheetera said, walking toward Bengali and hyakkimaru, who was still petting snarf.

"But mom, I want to know more about him?"

"I know, but lion o need some talk time to him, alright".

"_Sigh, _I guess so" cheetera and Bengali left the room, leaving lion o and panthro to deal with him. Hyakkimaru was still petting snarf, which made Lion o wonder, how did he manage to survive by himself and the girl. Consider he has low intellect, it be hard to try interacting him but lion o has a idea for him.

"What are you doing?" Panthro asked, when lion o came up to hyakkimaru and try hold his hands.

"Just a little observing".

"And why are you doing it? Tygra already observe it, or is it because you don't trust your brother yet".

"No" lion o understand I just have a idea for him".

"What kind of idea?"

"Well, Panthro" Lion o explain "I thought of helping someone that doesn't have a body part by giving them a special hand".

"Special hand?"

"Yeah, remember" lion o remark "I went back to the berbils village and they say, they have a bunch left over technology junks".

"What And Why were you doing over there?"

"Just getting some stuff".

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyways" Lion o continue "I thought of building some stuff for everyone to protect themselves from mumm ra".

"Lion o, you do know mumm ra isn't easy to be taken down by a technology, right?"

"Yeah, I know" lion o continue overdoing him "I just thought, I could invent some new items or weapon to protect themselves from any threat that mumm ra send like the lunataks".

"You have a point" panthro walk toward lion o "but still, why does he need it if he going back home?"

"Panthro, if he going to stay here" lion said "then I need to help him to survive this world, Alright".

"So, you just going to invent something that he might kill him self by accident?"

"Hmm, not really" lion o stop tinkering his arm and look at Panthro with a smile "it more of a simple weapon like a gun, or a laser. It much better than a sword, you know".

"Listen kid, I know you want to help out someone by giving them something more useful but don't you think, you should ask him?" Panthro state "I mean, he might not like it if you going to add some kind of hook of a gun on him".

"Come on, he seem not to care".

"Lion o".

Lion o sigh "alright, I'll asked". Lion turn toward hyakkimaru "so, do you want guns for a hand?"

Hyakkimaru stare at lion o with a blank face, showing no emotion inside of him other than curiosity and confusion. The room was very silent, with still no response from him except the sound of "snarf".

"I'm going to say it a yes" Lion o said, grabbing hyakkimaru arm and making him follow him to his room with a eager face. Panthro just stand there and put his hand onto his face and said "let's hope, there aren't going to be any explosion happening".

**If anyone is wondering, why I'm publishing chapters being short is because I'm kinda busy of some other projects that I'm making, so I will publish more. I hope you enjoy reading it and ask any question through pm or review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of the tower of omens, wilykit and wilykat we're teaching Dororo of how their hover boards work. Dororo was very interested by there new technology, aside from the weird stuff that happens back in her world.

"Woah, did you guys made it? Or..." Dororo asked, looking at the boards, flat on the ground.

"Nah, Panthro made it" wilykat replied "he's really good at building things, a lot really".

"And fixing things" wilykit added.

"Usually from us".

Dororo put her hand on the board, feeling the hard but silver coolness that is produce by the energy of the machine. Wilykit And wilykat were very curious of Dororo and hyakkimaru world, since there arrival.

"So does your world also have many crazy stuff happening?" Wilykat asked, with Dororo still not getting her eyes off from the hover board.

"Uhh, Dororo" wilykat said "Wanna take a break from looking at it for a sec?"

Her words, made Dororo look at them "oops, sorry, I'm just a little curious of you guys, floating boards".

"Don't worry" wilykat assure "it you first time being here. Everyone would be amaze by our boards".

"Also, they called hover boards".

"Umm, thanks. So what are you asking again?"

"Me and wilykit are kinda interested of your guys world?"

"Yeah, like do you guys go through some crazy stuff, happening?"

"Oh, Yeah" Dororo answer his question "we do get in a lot of crazy things. Especially, around the time me and my bro met for the first time. We gotten in a lot of conflicts, throughout our journey".

"What kind of conflicts?" Wilykat asked.

"Hmm, the usual" Dororo explain "ghouls, monsters, spirits, and other dangerous people".

"Wow, I really wonder how you guys manage to survive all that?" Wilykat wonder "Because you know. His arms are made out of wood with swords on them".

"Yeah, i was thinking the same thing, when I first met him" Dororo replied "But sometime don't question it a lot. Usually, I just get over with it, anyways".

Dororo kept on looking at the hover board by both side, seeing every shining metal glowing. The thunder kittens were still more curious of Dororo world such as, how did they met? and why did she join up with him? They didn't come with the other thundercats nor the thundercats ever asked the girl since, they were all for some reason feeling some kind weird energy around him. Not to mention, the thunderkittens seem more related to Dororo, due to her being the same age as them.

After Dororo had done looking at it, Dororo face to the thunderkittens "um, guys. I know this might sound crazy but...can I ride on it?"

This request made both of them, have a suprise look "so, it a no then?"

"Uhh, nope, you can totally ride on it" wilykat said, smiling while wilykit look at him like 'what!?'

"Really! Oh, thank you guys!" Dororo then gently grab onto wilykat hover board, trying to not fall down and keep her balance. She was shaking a little but was getting almost use to it. If it wasn't the hover board starting to move a little "woah, woah, ok, think I'm good".

"Uhh, wilykat" wilykit asked "can I talk with you a minute?"

"Uh, sure".

Both of them walk way from her, causing her to look down to see if there anyway to control this thing.

"Dude, What were you thinking!?" Wilykit asked, making her voice sound like she is in panic mode a little.

"What? She just wanna to ride on it" wilykat replied, figuring it as no big deal "what the matter of it?"

"What the matter of it?!" Wilykit repeat "wilykat, she only been here for a little bit of time and you just allow her to use a hover board for the first time without practice!"

"Pfft, come on, wilykit. She's been through a lot in her world. I think, she can figure it out".

"But she primitive!"

"I know that but she seem like a cool dude".

"Wilykat, she a girl".

"No, he's a boy".

"She a girl".

"Pfft, boy".

"Girl".

"Boy".

"Girl".

"Boy".

"Girl" wilykit being frustrated of wilykat comment "she obviously a girl. I mean, look at her".

"Come on, wilykit" wilykat refuse to take her claim "he's a boy. he doesn't wear anything that would make him look like a girl".

"What? You think all girls would wanna dress like a queen?"

"Uhh, no".

While the thunderkittens are figuring out Dororo gender. Dororo was trying to figuring out, how these hover boards works "it can't be too hard as riding on a horse".

Before Dororo can asked the thunderkittens for some assistant, she was suddenly drag away from them by accidentally pushing something on the hover board that made her move out of control, hanging there without dropping "ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! How do I control this thing!!!!!!"

The thunderkittens were not paying attention to their new visitors due to their argument of Dororo gender.

"For the last time, It a boy" wilykat argue "how else is he going to look bare chested".

"I don't know, wilykat" wilykit said, looking away and crossing her arm "I'm still sure, she a girl".

"Is it his voice?"

"Uhh, Yeah, doofus" she look bac at him while Dororo is swinging all over place, spinning, jumping, and making a doughnut "you can't obviously tell?"

"Well, no" wilykat replied "but I'm kinda certain that just how he is born with. It a defect".

"Wilykat, how can you know that? And why would you say that?" Wilykit asked, feeling kinda offended by his comment.

"Ok, ok, I regret saying that but come on, a lot of weird guys can sometime be born with a unmatch voice, especially that cold girl".

"That still doesn't make any sense. I'm still believing she a girl".

"Ok, but what if..."

"What if what?"

"I know it might sound...welll..." before wilykat can actually figure a way to see if Dororo is a girl or not, her cry for help is heard.

"GUYS! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!!!!!"

The thunderkittens look at Dororo, who was clenching on the board at dear life. The thunderkittens were desperately running toward Dororo, figuring out a way to stop her spinning. Snarf was also there, sleeping but was interrupted by the hover board speed that almost crash into him "snarf!"

"Dororo! Just calm down!" Wilykat assure her "we going to help you! Just hang tight!"

"Yeah! Hang tight!" Dororo said, sarcastically. Feeling she going to drow up "on these metal, flat plates!".

Wilykat wasn't sure of telling her to push a button that would stop, since it would probably inquire her more and confuse her a little more. So the other option is himself turning it off.

"Hey, wilykit" wilykat said "I have a idea".

"Does it involves?"

"Yep".

"_Sigh, _of coarse".

Wilykat smirk and jump right in the action, where Dororo was kept spinning around, getting almost sick. The hover board was spinning in circle, showing the lines of speed and clouds of sand being push away. Wilykat manage to hop onto th hover board in great speed and was able to stop it, right when Dororo was covering her eyes. After this horrible practice is over, wilykat bend over to see Dororo still clenching and closing her eyes, with hair poking out. Wilykat was kinda ashamed for himself, since it was his fault for allowing Dororo to use it without acknowledging of it advancement.

"Hey, Dororo?" Wilykat pat on her "are you alright?"

Dororo open her eyes and look at him "Uhh, Yeah".

"Look, I'm really sorry that I allow you to use it".

"Don't worry about" Dororo assure him, getting off the hover board while feeling shakiness on her legs "beside, at least I got my first experience of it".

Both of them smile at each other and laugh a bit, while wilykit came toward them to see if both of them are ok.

Above the tower balcony, tygra And cheetera were looking at the newcomer interactive with wilykit and wilykat.

"At least Panthro isn't going to worry about his time being wasted of rebuilding those boards, again" tygra comment, looking at cheetera.

"That the ninth time it was almost destroy".

"Can you believe, they would allow a stranger to use it without prior knowledge" tygra smirking remark was soon gone, when seeing cheetera face bein serious "Hey, is anything alright? You seem kinda worried?"

"I'm fine, tygra. It..." cheetera was trying to say something but she was struggling of trying to say it. She then remain silent for a bit and finally, replied "I'm worry for Bengali future".

This word from cheetera made tygra a bit confuse "Why? Is it because he's not much of a friend to the thunderkittens?"

"No tygra" cheetera paused for a moment and said "if we ever rebuilt Thundera. What would our son be like in the future?"

"Hmm, I don't know" Tygra look at her in a confused manner "I'm pretty certain Lion o offlings will be the likely chose to be lord of the thundercats. For Bengali, maybe a new generation for your teaching?"

"I'm not talking about that, tygra" cheetera explain "I'm worry with all this wars and battle that we been going through. I'm kinda afraid that our son might become.."

Tygra know what cheetera was going to say. He was certain, that if Thundera was ever to be rebuilt. Someone will foolishly try to destroy it. He just didn't want anyone to be his son to do such horrible act. He also, doesn't want Bengali to go through the suffering that he and cheetera have been through. Cheetera was looking down, feeling concern for Bengali. Tygra put his hand on cheetera paw and said "don't worry about it. I know, how you feel. We been through a lot to defeat mumm ra. I don't, want our new home to be destroy again, nor I want my son future to be ruin. We just have to work together, if we our generation can live again without a sense fear of danger".

He grab cheetera paw gentle and hold both of the hand and now, they are both looking at each other with tygra having a confident look. Cheetera then asked "but what if the darkness come back?"

Tygra continued "then we be ready".

Cheetera smile a bit and come near tygra, agreeing with him. She was unsure of keeping on the battle in her life but if it means helping their son for a better future "understood, darling".

Both smile at each other and before they could kiss.

"Well, well, Well, two lover of the moon, I see"

Both of them stop and stare at lynx o, who was standing, watching.

"Have you been watching you us?" Tygra asked.

"Hmmm, why would asked to a blind guy like me" lynx o replied.

Everyone was having a good day for each other, with Dororo and hyakkimaru still getting use to the custom of this world, even if they still needed to get back home.

At the blue sky, ma mutt was flying through the air with no thundercats noticing him. He was not that far from dark side, after visiting the mutants and the berserkers, it was time to inform the message to the lunataks. The lunataks base was a broken down sky tomb that was unfortunately crash down, due to the lack of power and equipment to rebuild sky tomb. Ma mutt landed on the broken balcony and enter inside the cold, and empty corridor of sky tomb. He head to the entrance of the control room, where all the lunataks, chilla, tug mug, red, alluro, amok, and Luna were all speaking to each other.

"Well, red eye? Can we still gather some pieces to fix sky tomb?" Luna asked, with red eye still searching in the vent of the broken wires.

"No luna. Unfortunately, our pieces that run the power of the engines are broken. We just have to find new ways for transportation".

"What!?" Luna exclaim, feeling that everything they have been through to get this built is wasteful. While she is trying to figure out a plan. The other lunataks weren't please by the result.

"So wait, you saying we should just abandoned sky tomb as a wasteful junk!?" Tug mug question, bouncing up and down for an answer.

"No, tug mug" red eye said "I believe, we should just find another sky tomb and use it as our transportation. The only problem is that there isn't much flying vehicles around here that could work".

"Who cares, I sky tomb would work" Luna said "I say, we just borrow the mutants or thundercats vehicles".

"But Luna" chilla point out "it too risky. The mutants have Aton of lizard army's and the thundercats have been almost beating us for the whole, entire day".

"I know that but we are lunataks" Luna began "we have almost beaten the thundercats several time with each time, we are near victory against mumm ra. I said, it a worth a try".

"Worth a try?" Alluro comment, smirking in the back "you don't know, what you saying. Our failure is not because of the thundercats but because of you".

Amok started to growl at alluro statement, with him not giving much a care if he's going to be trample, since he hold a mind control, globe.

"Alluro, it is not my failure that cause of our defeat" Luna said "it is our over confident that cause our failure, not me".

"Sure, whatever you say, liar".

Amok growl some more but before everything can escalate quickly into conflict, ma mutt has come out of the shadow, hopping onto the middle of the floor between the shock and suprise lunataks. Without warning, mumm ra hologram appear "lunataks! I have a proposition for all of you. Especially, you Luna".

Everyone started to calm down a bit and look at mumm ra, who was smiling and laughing. Luna then asked "what do you want, mumm ra?"

"I am here to call upon my greatest ally to capture a certain human" mumm ra explain "a human that I must have, without it. My plan will not be perfect".

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, again "what kind of human? Why do you need it?"

"The human is called, Dororo and I need her to lure someone to my lair. His name is hyakkimaru, who posses something that I needed".

"But mumm ra" chilla question "can't you just capture that hyakki man or something?"

"Yeah, why go through all this plan for a single girl?" Tug mug was dumbfounded by mumm ra reasoning "if you could just use your power to teleport him or even, just capture yourself".

"No, my power is not enough to capture him" mumm ra continue "he is more powerful than me. All I need is for him to come in my lair. Beside, he is not what everyone see. He is much different then the ancient spirit of evil. That why I need the girl, since she is something that attach and help his way of becoming less powerful, meaning the body he gain. The more and less power, he have".

"So your plan is to bring that boy to you?" Luna recap.

"Yes, that why I called among everyone, including you to capture her" mumm ra said "so that the young, killer will come and be exhausted from the countless running which I would be able to suck the power from him, hahahahaha!!!! So what do you think, Luna?"

The lunataks talk among each other. Wondering, if they should still work with him or not. After a long conversation, the lunataks finally made their decision.

"Ok, Mumm-Ra" Luna said "here's the deal. We will help you if you made sky tomb a ever power machine without the need of any sources or limits".

"Your deal is granted" Mumm-Ra said, chuckle "now go and capture the girl. Before I go, you have to remember that there are others ready to capture her. Make sure, you all won't disappoint me, hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"

Mumm ra finally disappear and ma mutt fly out of sky tomb, making his way back to the pyramid.

"Well, Luna?" Red asked "should we do as mumm ra command?"

Luna think about it. Sure, they need sky tomb operated but on the other hand...

"Yes, red eye" Luna replied "but I have a better idea. A more logical idea".

**Welp, That it, folks. See more at next month or the month after the next. I hope you enjoy it and the reason, why this take so freaking long is because of, you guess it. School. **

**So, nowadays, I'm going to publish new chapters each one week. If anyone have a main issue of the story and have some opinions on the story, pleased put it on review or pm. I do accept criticism. Keep on reading the next chapter of thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sparks are litter and popping out of the dark room. There was no feeling of dread but fascination. His view is block from nothing but darkness and shadows. His feelings toward it isn't furious or annoyed but confuse. His eyes look to nowhere with his arms being harden with lion o tools, picking his arms and putting in some odd techno stuff. He was seated calmly, without any restriction and was quite, calm without knowing his purpose to him.

Lion o was drilling some few screws on him, putting a little metal on him to make his odd arm more, modern to his eyes. During his free time, he was still interested in technology and magic, doing little experiment similar to tygra. He was willing to push the boundaries from his creation to try helping anyone in greater deed. Sometime his companion are spectacular on his reason of doing this and others like tygra and Panthro, don't seem to be ok, what he doing but lion o doesn't seem to bother; for him, it was picking up his old days before thundera was destroyed. His motives now, was to defeat mumm ra and bring back thundera to it own glory. Lion o was willing to find ways to defeat mumm ra, even without the last stone.

Lion o and hyakkimaru wont alone. Bengali was there, watching and learning a bit more on lion o techniques. Ever since, he join the thundercats and was adopted by tygra and cheetera, he was always into blacksmith and the construction of everything. However, his most interest is the sword of omens. He was told that the sword was built long ago and was use by many generations of the lord of the thundercats. His young mind was always connected to the sword and was wondering, if he could make a sword similar to him but due to his young age, he must learn more to make construct and fix a sword. Even if he has little info, what or how a sword was made, even the sword of omen itself.

After a few tickled, lion o finally finish it. Panthro notice them and enter the room filled with many pieces, and junks lying everywhere. Not to mention, sketches and tools. Panthro asked "what are you guys, doing?"

"Lion o say it a improvement" Bengali replied, not making any eye contact to him.

"Improvement of what?" Panthro Then finally realized it "oh no, kid, you aren't serious... lion o".

"Don't worry, i didn't hurt him in anyway" lion o then move away to show hyakkimaru new arms "so, what do you think?"

Hyakkimaru arms were all golden and metal, with having a few engines pumping inside his new arms. Panthro just face palm and said "it looks terrible".

"Eh, it just a first try" lion o brush it off "but Check this out".

Lion push a single button on his left arm, which made the hands descend back inside the arm hole and came out the sword. Hyakkimaru has no thought on the matter, other than wanting to get up and swing with it to practice.

Lion o and Bengali seem to like it, except Panthro "so, where is his old arms and sword".

"It right with me" Bengali replied, holding a bag of hyakkimaru arms "don't wanna throw these away, right".

"Yeah..." Panthro look to lion o "lion o, can we speak in private".

Both of them walk out of the room, leaving Bengali alone with hyakkimaru.

"Lion o, don't you think, he might not get used to it?"

"Come on, Panthro" lion o answer "it just some improvements. Beside, i didn't add any gun on him to get himself killed".

Kid, he from a different world. I don't think adding some gadgets would help him".

"Why are you so bother of it? I just gave him something that would help him?"

"Lion o, it not about if his arm has improve or been customized" Panthro explain "it about you. You just seem too focus on getting rid of Mumm ra that you are using someone like him to battle for us".

"It not like that Panthro".

"Lion o, we train you to lead us and to protect everyone in the name of thundera, not use them for your own cost" Panthro saying that made Lion o look out of the distance, facing away from Panthro.

"Panthro, Mumm ra has kill millions" lion o replied "I'm not trying to force someone to join. I was just helping".

"Kid, I know you wanted to help but this is our war, not his" Panthro walk toward him, sensing lion o having a more calm and serious look "our chances of winning this war is getting rid of Mumm ra and restoring thundera. It may not be easy but we have to keep trying".

"Every time we keep trying" Lion o spoke "our chances kept on failing. How am I going to defeat him? We don't have the stone yet and Mumm ra is growing more stronger every minute. _Sigh, _I feel like... I should have done more to prevent this from all of this, Panthro".

"Lion o..."

"Panthro, if I have know the device back at thundera...we could have prevent from all this happening".

Panthro knows full well that their odds aren't going to help. For one, their allies are still small and aren't much powerful enough to defeat Mumm ra. Spells and technology aren't going to be any miracle; for him, it just the matter of time, if they reach the stone, they could defeat mumm ra but that likely going to happened "kid, no new device or hippy thing is going to defeat Mumm ra. He's just going to keep coming back, more powerful if we get to the stone first".

lion o stare to Panthro "but what other chances of defeating him, if Mumm ra gain the last stone?"

"Well then, guess we just have to hope for the best" after Panthro left, Lion o was left alone in silent. He was very frustrated and digging into any hope of defeating Mumm ra that he has forgotten all about his own purposes. He don't know, what to think of it. All he can do is wait to see Mumm ra does anything terrible to his naked eye. Then, before he could enter back in the room, he is soon interrupted by the ghost of Jaga, who has heard of their conversation. Lion o was suprise "Jaga?".

"Lion o, I have heard and seen your doing" Jaga remark "you are willing to lose hope for desperation".

"Jaga, what else, can I do?" Lion o said "Mumm ra has enough power and army to defeat us. How are we going to defeat him without the soul stone?"

"Lion o, everyone has hope in their mind" Jaga explain "without hope, no evil will ever come to it defeat".

"Yes Jaga But That-"

"Lion o, using someone to be in their cause would not be beneficial to you or to him" Jaga continue "many has hope for your victory but aren't willing to contribute much of it, if they have their own business just like you. Remember wilykit and wilykat, when they were needed help and are willing to join with you?"

"I remember that Jaga but-".

"Remember Lion o, hope must come for them, not force upon" jaga said "if the boy and girl want to go back home, then you must help them. Not pulled them into your cause, Lion o. Everyone want help with or without a price. You must understand that, Lion o".

"I understand that Jaga" lion o agree "it just, as lord of the thundercats. I have to do my responsibilities to protect anyone".

"Then do as your responsibilities, Lion o" Jaga said "help them as you did helping the lizard and the thunder kittens. Remember, your morals, Lion o. Do not forget it".

Jaga then disappear, leaving lion o to remember his and Jaga advice. His help can lead to it own selfish greed but helping one would pay him or her back someday, even without the payback.

Back at the thunderkittens and Dororo. 

Both of them were strolling in the forest, since they pretty much do have much to do, other than exploring. Dororo was still waiting for her and hyakkimaru to go back home but it still a relief that finally, she doesn't have to deal with any awful people or monster. Though, one thing that bugged her is this world. They mention it to be third earth but is it their earth but from a different universe or is this the future of earth? Her desire for the question seem to not bother her that much.

"So where are we going?" Dororo asked, keeping on walking far away from the tower.

"Eh, to the berbils village" wilykat answer "I hope, they still have those candy fruit around".

"Candy fruit?"

"They pretty much our favorite food in the world" wilykit explain "if you try it, it be amazing".

Dororo seem very interested in this type of fruit. Being around with them seem to make Dororo feel more welcome and relax without any brats trying to poke fun on her.

While walking for a mile, they heard bushes rattling, making both of them stop. Confuse and concern, Dororo asked "what going on?"

Then, within a close silent, a Viking old man came out with three other coming along, surrounded them.

"Arrrrrrrr, look what we have here!" The man with a huge, cyborg arm said.

"Uhhh, Who are these guys?" Dororo asked again, knowing that these men's are no good.

"the berserkers" wilykit replied, both backing away from them.

"That right, madam" he said and introduce himself to Dororo "I'm hammerhand, these are my crew top spinner, cruncher, and ram bam and we here for the girl!"

All of them were very grotesque and mean looking. Top spinner can spin around, ram bam has a wheel on him, allowing him to ram into anything, and cruncher has the strongest arm and torso ever made.

"I'm guessing it Mumm ra plan, isn't it?" Wilykat guess, smirking with wilykit going along with him while both of them are hiding something in their pocket.

"You guess right, boy. Top spinner! Do your stuff!"

Top spinner begins to rotate until finally becoming a mini tornado, spinning toward the thunderkittens and Dororo. Without any hesitation, both of them throw smoke gas at top spinner, causing it to explode and spread everywhere with the clouds making them run for it.

"_Cough, Cough, _after them, boys!"

They run quickly as possible, not stopping until they are far enough from them. Dororo was very scare now, and worry. She doesn't know, who those strangers are but with the thunderkittens reaction to them, it doesn't look good.

They both stopped, trying to take a breath for running.

"Guess we forgot to mention our neighbors to you" wilykat said, trying to be joke to Dororo.

"Are there more like them?!"

"No, but there are more others that are kinda against" wilykit said, checking if they have made it that far from the berserkers.

Just before Dororo can ask some more, a laser was shot through from the forest, causing Dororo to jump from suprise. Wilykit and wilykat knew who it is and were prepare again for battle. A bunch of lizard army corner the thunderkittens, with four figures coming out to confront them "well, well, well, it isn't the thunder rascalssssss".

"Heheheh, right, slithe".

"Mmh, hum, hum, yeah".

"Hawwwwwk! Let's not get over our selves yet, boys".

"I'm guessing, you guys are here for the girl, right?" Wilykat guess, sarcastically.

"In the matter of fact, yessssss. Hand the girl over!" Slithe order, with the whole lizard army preparing to aim and fire "or else, we are going to have cats for dinner".

Both of them sweat a bit until finally, using one last smoke bomb to throw at them, causing lasers and men's to clash into each other.

"Let get out of here, wilykit!" Wilykat said, moving fast until bumping into monkian, who grab him by the arm "where are you going, brat!"

"Wilykat!" Wilykit came to the rescue but was unfortunately capture by vultureman "got ya".

Dororo don't know, what to do. She doesn't have any weapons near her and the fact, these guys are very large.

"Come here, little girl" slithe said, coming near her with his weapon ready and the other lizard soldier as well.

Before she try to figure out a what to do, wilykit shouted "Dororo! Get out of here and get help!".

"B-but what about you guys!?"

"J-just go, we can take care of it" wilykit and wilykat were shut up by monkian and vultureman "Quite fool! Get her!".

Dororo with unable to help her friend, does as her order and got out of there while the mutants started chasing after her. Her sweats consume her from the running, caring none to rest or looking back. She doesn't know, where she going or how to get to the tower. Her legs begin to feel numb and tired, making her unable to keep up the pace. Before long, she can still hear the footsteps coming near her, with her feet having pebbles and dirt on it, making this experience desperate and tiresome. She then see a white tower over there, knowing the relief in her mind and the focus to get help from the thundercats and hyakkimaru. Before she can reach almost out of the opening, a figure jump in front of the pathway. It was one of the berserkers, ram bam who duck down and begin to move his wheel at her, which she jump over. She then continued on but was again, interrupted by the berserkers again with cruncher grabbing her and hugging her until she is knock out.

"Got her, hammerhand, got her" cruncher said to hammerhand. Unable to move, her only way for help is to yelled "aniki!!!!!!!!!"

Her shout can be heard near the tower of omens, causing everyone at there to stop where they doing. Hyakkimaru, who was still in the room, heard that voice and quickly recognized it to be Dororo, who is in danger. Hyakkimaru got up and ran out of the room. Bengali follow him until being suprise to see him jumping off the tower, with great speed and a gentle landing. Bengali was suprise and baffle by his ability, he has really nothing to say until Lion o came up to him "Bengali! What happen? Where hyakkimaru?"

"He just jump out of here, look!" Bengali answer, pointing at the direction where hyakkimaru is going.

"Who is that?" Cheetera asked, confuse.

"It Dororo. She and the thunderkittens are in danger" tygra replied, both him, cheetera, and lynx o running to the direction of the scream.

After Dororo was out cold, the mutants finally catch up to them, with both outrage and confuse.

"What are you doing here hammerhand!? This is our bounty!" Slithe said, feeling anger toward hammerhand himself, who doesn't seem much anger by more of a delightful troll.

"We find her first!" Monkian added, holding a rope that connected to the tied up wilykit and wilykat.

"Yeah!" Jackleman agree.

"Argh, you fools! It was us first to find them!" Hammerhand claim "you idiots didn't even catch up to them, yet".

"Atleast we have an more advance army than you dirty crews of yourssssss".

"Who are you calling, dirty crews!" Top spinner jump on slithe and started to tackle him until both of them are grab away from any conflict happening.

"Arrrrr, let not fight fool!" Hammerhand said "we are in the same position of bringing the girl to him, correct?"

"Yessssss".

"So why not working together, we could split our profit in half, what do you say?"

Slithe think about it. He never wanted to work with the berserkers, due to how disgusting they are but due knowing that their profit of the share would not turn out so well, he said "hmmmm, fine but if you dare try backstabbing us in the back. Your horns aren't going to be in the same place".

Back at the tower, Panthro ran to lion o, wanting to know, what going on? "I heard the noise, Lion o. Where hyakkimaru?"

"He just straight out jump off" Bengali answer.

"He What?"

"It a long story"

Lion o pulled out the sword of omens and place the handle between his eyes, commanding "sword of omens, give me sight beyond sight".

The ticking of the bells begin, with the red eye in the middle glowing, his eye begins to widened with glow. He the enter the stage for him to see, where the thunderkittens and Dororo are capture by the berserkers and the mutants. After seeing it, it turn off. His eye come back to normal and the sword begin to shrink back in it normal form "we gotta go, come on".

Without any question, both of head to the thundertank, Lion o knowing full where they are heading. Snarf even follow after them but was unable to hop n because it road off. Snarf, feeling left out, follow them on foot which is something he always hated about.

Cheetera, being the fastest was able to run quickly to the forest, making tygra quite jealous a bit, sweating from all the running "man, I wish I can run fast like her".

"You could, if you keep going" Lynx o told him, having no problem running as being blind.

Back at the mutants and the berserkers. 

"I'm sick of walking" top spinner complain, seeing vultureman flying up in a air with his wings "how come that bird brain can fly, while we stuck here".

"Yeah, Yeah, why can't hammerhand built us with wings or something" ram bam argue, catching hammerhand attention "arrrr, Because it cost a foot to invent more for you blinding fool. Beside, without me, you all won't survive a day on the surface from the sea".

Dororo was gaining some conscious from being hug out. She was unable to move, due to being tied up with wilykit and wilykat.

"Hey, where are they taking us?" Dororo asked, until a lizard soldier notice "Quite you!"

Finally, they made their destination to a river of some sort. There was a dock there with appear to be a ship. Everyone was going on board, even the mutants themselves like slithe, jackleman, And monkian, who hated riding with them. Vultureman however, doesn't seem to be bother, as long his reputation with mumm ra is in good term.

"Move it, you three!" Slithe order, whipping them to move faster on board but just before they can set sail, hyakkimaru made it at the dock and shouted "Dororo!"

This caught the attention to them, confuse of seeing the man with somekind of gadget on his arms. Hammerhand, having no time to question about it, shouted "he's after the girl! Get em, berserkers!"

Ram bam begins to drove at hyakkimaru, who was in his aggressive mode from losing Dororo. He jump and try to stab him on the back but unfortunately, it broke off. He was then shove off ram bam back, onto cruncher who is ready to crush him.

Hyakkimaru manage to avoid him by jumping off him, pushing him onto the floor. He landed and sense the sound of a tornado coming near him. He notice a red figure, which is top spinner, spinning around to get him. Hyakkimaru try to kill him with his last remain sword but again, it was broken off by top spinner. He move back, realizing that lion o new invention didn't work out. He is surrounded by them with hammerhand laughing at his defeat "hahahahaha!!! Fool! You really think that junk would help!?"

Dororo notice hyakkimaru and try to shout for his assistant "aniki! Aniki! Help!"

"Ggggggrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hyakkimaru shouted, not caring if he has no weapon. He charge straight to hammerhand, who use his hand to slap him across his body, causing him to fall down in his defeat, coughing some blood on the floor.

Dororo gasp and begin having none of this and try to get to him, being desperately to save him but the lizard army pulled her into the bottom deck, pulling her farther from seeing hyakkimaru "get off me! Let me go! Aniki! Aniki!"

The sails were ready and the ship engines begin to move. They are all set to go.

"Hammerhand, it time" cruncher said to the captain, who before they go, he decided to taunt him "lad, i hope your legs are strong enough to reach her because your life is going to be the downfall of you and her".

Hyakkimaru lay there, having no idea what to do. His mind was filled with blurry and darkness. He can only hear but minimums of sound. He was like a rock, sitting there without moving from the impact of hammerhand arm. He can't blink, nor breath. He can only think of saving Dororo but his way of doing so is too much for him to carry on.

After they have set sail, going nearer away from the forest near the tower of omens, cheetera manage to catch up but was too late. She then see Hyakkimaru on the floor, with some blood coming from him. Worry, she ran toward him and crouch down to see if he ok or not "Hyakkimaru, are you alright? Speak to me?"

The rest of the thundercats manage to get their, coming to Hyakkimaru aid. Tygra asked "cheetera, what happen? Is he alright?"

"I don't know but it look like he got hit really bad".

"Quickly, put him in the thundertank" lynx o order, cheetera carring Hyakkimaru onto the tank to heal. Lion o was feeling guilty and pain to himself. His action cause not only the thunderkittens and Dororo to be capture but also, causing a innocent live to be cripple because of him. He now feel sick for himself, being too careless for his action of forcing an individual in their cause.

They both got on the thundertank and head back to the tower, knowing full well that they can't go after them in a terrible situation. They can only hope for their survival but Hyakkimaru however, was still thinking of the thought of something evil coming him and Dororo way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hahahahahahaha!" mumm ra laugh in joy, from seeing dororo and the thunderkittens being capture by the berserkers. this left pumyra quite confuse since she thought mumm ra wanted hyakkimaru alive "lord mumm ra, why are you laughing? one of those idiots kill your only chance for more power. don't you think, it would upset you?"

"no, my dear" mumm ra replied "he still live, pumyra. he will never die until his humanity has been restore. beside, I have already told the berserkers, mutants, and the lunataks that beating him would not kill him but damage him of coarse".

"So this is just a enjoyment for you to see hyakkimaru in pain, right?"

"that right" mumm ra continue, looking at her with a sinister grin "I have never withness any enjoyment, ever since I have become mumm ra. so this is why my enjoyment is thanks to the thundercats and their allies".

"Then did you tell the berserkers About your plan?"

"Half of it, yes" mumm ra look back to the cauldron with pumyra having no choice but to watch what mumm ra is staring at "I see. so mumm ra. i have a certain question".

"hmm, what is it?"

"it...about your power" she said "how much power do you need? aren't there limits?"

"heheheh" mumm ra chuckle, hiding his face from the hood "limits are only necessary for those who desire for the subject destruction. I myself have always looking for a way to get rid of those limitations. my desire for ruling infinity is a dream of mine. without dreams, my passion of ruling thrid earth would end in a painful, pointless way for life".

pumyra wasn't sure, if she was satisfied with the answer or not. all she knows that mumm ra will find any way as possible to gain more power for himself, even if he loses does desire. this made her think, wondering if she have some sort of power to take revenge on the thundercats, forever. no limits, no pull back, just freedom and lifetime of torture on the ones that abandoned Her and left her to die.

then, ma mutt has return from delivering the message which please mumm ra "excellent, ma mutt. you have done well".

ma mutt confront mumm ra and was pet by him "now, there will be more entertainmnet out of this".

"Wait, how many message did you send, beside the mutants, berserkers, and the lunataks?"

"ton, my dear. ton".

Meanwhile, at the tower of omens. 

Hyakkimaru was laying on the ground, having losing both his arms and dororo. he cannot move, having little energy of getting up from the power of that hit. he has been through many things that would likely kill him but being struck from a huge, technological hand seem out of the ordinary.

he place on the floor in the main computer center. everyone was there, checking if he alright and thinking, what to do now. cheetera check his pulse and feel nothing but somekind of energy.

"Well, is he alright?" lynx o asked, very concern. cheetera replied "l'm not certain. it possible he alright but considering he and the girl were from a different world. i ain't certain of it"

"Must be kinda painful for the kid to experience by hammerhand" panthro comment.

"Isn't it obvious" Tygra added "they never shown to have anything on them to suggest of their world being advance. it likely he could have deal with monsters or anything but no technological beings".

"we need to figure out a plan here" lynx o mention, making everyone pay attention to him "the thunderkittens and dororo are in great danger. they could very well be in a terrible mess with-"

"mumm ra" lion o said. eveyone look to lion o anf pause, hearing that name gave everyone shiver "mumm ra is behind this. Why else, anyone would kidnapped both of them".

"that seem possible but what for?" cheetera asked, confuse and concern of this whole situation "mumm ra mission is searching for the last stone. so why does he need to kidnapped them?"

"it could be desperate" Panthro theorize "mumm ra has always been planning other things beside the stone".

"correct, maybe his plan might be something more sinister" tygra added, and lynx o asked "could it be the girl have something in their world that is very important to him?"

"could be" lion o said "but for now, we have to start going after the berserkers before the thunderkittens and dororo are doom. panthro, load everything and get the thundertank ready. cheetera, check and help hyakkimaru, and lynx o, have anything ready. we going after the berserkers".

everyone nodded in agreement and before, they could continue on working out of this situation, lion o grab tygra shoulder and told "tygra, I need to speak with you outside".

tygra wasn't sure, what he meant but he follow him anyways.

Outside. 

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"it about hyakkimaru" lion o confess "it was my fault for his injuries. i thought it would help him but instead, I cause him to lose dororo in the progress".

"look lion o, even if without some techno gadget" tygra said "I'm pretty certain, he wouldn't survive the berserkers".

"i know that but it was my ambition that cause his mess. if i could have try anything that would help, I..."

"lion o..."

"tygra, how can i help anyone without us trying to pulled them into our cause" lion o look out of the distance "i should have listen to Jaga. i should have deal with mumm ra by myself instead of bringning a innocent victom into our cause. it was my aggorant of me to do so which is why we aren't bringing him with us".

"come on, lion o" tygra coming toward him "he been almost killed by Hammerhand. I'm not really certain, he would be able to fight with us".

"Yes, but for some reason. i have a feeling he would" lion o comment made tygra paused and think about it. he examine hyakkimaru whole body and nerves, noticing something off about him. something more...evil "what are you talking about?"

"mumm ra probably thinking of him following in his trap" lion o explain "think about it, both of them are very connected to each other and if one of them are taken away-"

"then the other one would follow".

"exactly" lion o continue "and the fact hyakkimaru is able to catch up before cheetera, suggest he more powerful than any of us. this would mean that mumm ra is trying to lure him into a trap".

"So you wan't him to stay behind while we save the thunderkittens and dororo, right?"

"that and the mistake that i made" lion o state "it the only way for mumm ra to not gain a upper hand".

"I see" After they done making the decision, tygra asked "so who going to watch him, while we gone?"

On the berserkers ship 

Wilykit, wilykat, and dororo are lock up in a cellar, deep at the end of the deck. it was dirty, dark, and it has a smell of rotten flesh and dead mice.

dororo struggle, trying to pull the bars off anf get away from the mutants but alas, the bars are too thick for her to try escaping. it was best try for them. both wilykat and wilykit sat there while dororo stand open to see if those blasted mutants or berserkers going to return. only one berserker were guarded the cell and it was top spinner, who was sitting on a stool and sleeping.

"when aniki arrive, you guys are going to be in a lot of trouble" dororo shouted at the open entrence that leads up to the decks. top spinner being awoken, look at her and yelled "Hey! keep it down, foolish girl! or me top spinner will do it for you!"

dororo gave a growl at him. before things can escalated, the mutants and hammerhand come down to the cellar. Slithe said in a mocking voice "sssssso how is the cellar work for you, fool?"

"hahahahahahaha, right" jackelmam laugh. dororo being quite offended, asked "where are you taking us?"

"oh, you see soon enough, lady" slithe said, menacingly "Because mumm ra have some plans for you".

"what kind of plan, Slithe?" wilykit question, with both of them up and staring at the mutants, ready to protect her if any harm every come to dororo.

"Yeah, what is mumm ra reason for wanting her, you slimy junk?" wilykat added, making slithe quite offended and wanted to kill both of them "you soon, see it for yoursssself. right now, we are just checking for you two".

"Why these two?" dororo asked, suspicious. Hammerhand replied "arrrrr, obivously for dinner, fool. hahahahahaha!"

this gave a shock to the thunderkittens and especially dororo. dororo threaten them "if you guys ever dare of thinking that, aniki will-"

"aniki? what will he do? try poking us with a stick" vultureman mock, with everyone laughing except the thunderkittens and dororo.

"Top spinner, keep an eye on them and make sure, they don't do anything tricky" Hammerhand order, before all of them leave. after that meeting, dororo try again and this time, she really struggle. of coarse, she collaspe and take a deep breath. sighing and don't know how to get out, she can only hope hyakkimaru is still out there, coming to them.

wilykit and wilykat feeling bad of her with wilykit assure her "Dororo, it be alright. i'm pretty sure, they come for us".

"beside, the thundercats are always on the loose" wilykat added, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thank guys but hyakkimaru is quite different from rescuing" dororo mention, both the thunderkittens being confuse of her statement. dororo head to the wooden wall and lay back there with the thunderkittens "he can act pretty aggressive or even a bit dangerous, whenever i'm gone. it usually only happens either he in a sticky situation or it seem i may have really been kidnapped".

"hm, guess the mutants aren't going to be safe, when he come for you, right?"

"Yeah, totally" after dororo explain about hyakkimaru attuide of losing someone, she then asked "Hey, what do they mean, mumm ra by? is he their master or..."

dororo stop to see the thunderkittens having a chill look, like the word mean something more terrifying to them "what wrong?"

"nothing...it just" wilykit look down while wilykat try to explain "what she was trying to say is, he's not a guy that everyone wan't to meet".

"huh? why?"

"because mumm freak destroy our home!" wilykit shouted, punching the wooden wall and having been anrgy at the mention of his name. wilykat try to comfort her "wilykit, calm down".

"I-I'm sorry, guys. I..." wilykit calm down and crotch down, looking down again by covering her arms together "it just that we been through a lot from mumm ra. Ever since thundera was destroyed, we been trying to figure a way of defeating mumm ra. we don't know, where he comes from? how powerful he is? nothing. he like something that everyone wouldn't dream of confronting, a nightmare".

"so wait, you telling me, you guys haven't figure a way of defeating him?"

This made wilykit unable to answer that question, looking down on the floor. wilykat hug wilykit, trying to help her from this whole mess "it ok, wilykit. i'm sure, we will found a way to defeat mumm ra".

dororo was feeling quite bad. she was quite suprise and sadden by their statement that kinda remind of her and hyakkimaru struggle of getting his parts. her respond was "wow, i'm really sorry, guys. I didn't know, you been through a lot".

wilykit begin to relax a bit, looking at her "it alright, dororo. It not your fault, we been pulled into this kind of situation".

"beside, it not the first time, we been capture by mumm ra" wilykat state, trying to cheer up the mood. of coarse, this cheer wilykit and dororo a bit and both lay together to think of a way of getting out. then, wilykit has a brilliant idea "guys, think i may have a solution of a way out" wilykit wishper to the both of them, now forming a circle to try not let top spinner hearing them.

Back at the tower of omens 

"What? why me?" bengali asked to lion o and the rest of the Thundercats outside. cheetera respond "Because we need someone to take good care for him".

"but it not fair, how come you guys go and i have to stay behind?"

"Well, it...uhhh" panthro was struggling a bit to explain this but tygra taken care of it "it just that hyakkimaru seem a lot comfortable with you around".

"Really?"

"Yeah, kido. beside, someone need to protect the tower while we gone" tygra explain, patting bengali head and said "snarf really can't do it alone, you know".

"snarf?" snarf poke out of the thundertanks which made panthro come over there "dang it, snarf. how many time i have to tell you to stop being at the front seat".

"we better get going, thundercats hooooo!" lion said, raising the sword up snd everyone heading to the thundertank, except tygra who still needed a few seconds with bengali. he crotch down and patted on his head "you still wanted to be a thundercats, right?"

bengali nodded, with tygra replying "Well, this could be your time. After all, every thundercat had a duty to make. how about it?"

bengali having finally a purpose to help the thundercats, replied "yes, i will do my best for thundera, tygra. i promise".

"that the spirit, bengali" he said, being proud of bengali acceptance. he storm off to the thundertanks on hop on it "we be back soon, kiddo. thundercats!-"

"hoooooo!" after bengali cried out, the thundertank drove off to the distance, away from the tower of omens. this leaves bengali and snarf at the tower with hyakkimaru. he felt confident, knowing this is his responsibility to take care of the tower and hyakkimaru, his ambition of helping the thundercats cause are beginning to be accomplised. Through his years, he desire to help the code of thundera and his friends. now, that this is his time, it up to him to become a true thundercats like them. he jump up and down, having the excitment of doing this duty. he run back to the tower, alongside snarf.

during their trip on the thundertank, cheetera was a bit concern for bengali and asked tygra "are you sure, he be alriht with hyakkimaru? he seem to young".

"Hey, he a young kid that wanted to take some responsibility like his uncle. he can handle it".

"i hope so".

tygra place his hand on cheetera palm, making her blush a bit and look at him. his respond "look, he may be small but he be alright. i'm certain of it".

His confident gave cheetera some comfort, both touching each other and looking at their eyes while lion o just look away "oh brother".

after they are finally in the forest, a bunch of mysterious figures hid behind the bushes with the thundertank not noticing it. one of the figure asked "so this is the place?"

"yes, my lord, heheheh. it *geeee!* right in the tower".

"good, let move. Remeber, we must try not letting him notice us, alright?"

"as you wish, tahomaru".

**Ok, sorry for making this short. i am sorry for not updating my promises, due to having a lot of things happening on me. so sorry for this being quite small, quick, and late but will promise, there would be more chapter to come. so stay tune for more thundercats! **


	9. Chapter 9 updates and sneak peak

**Hi everyone, been a while, huh? **

**Welp then, let's make it clear; For those who are wondering? Nope, I am not dead. I am very alive, Indeed. Now then, for the new chapters, yep they are still coming out very soon. It's just I been very busy recently and due to some certain event, it kept me from updating more than I thought. So to make it up to you Guys, here is a sneak peak for the next chapter. It short, but I wanna to make an update for those who are wondering. **

* * *

"My Mattie's ! Captain Cracker has return from his imprisonment*eeeeeee!" The figure shouted, with a skull flag poping out from the object.

"squawk! prepare the lifeboat! squawk!" the loud mouth bird yelled.

Everyone was suprise and confuse to see a mysterious figure jumping out and yelling random words. Even Tahomaru was suprise by this act, but his baffling remark doesn't store it away that quickly, since now he expect this...thing to attack them. He Got off his horse, pulled out his sword, aiming it at him, and shouted, "Who are you!? state your business!?"

The figure known as Captain Cracker, glare at him and replied, "who? me? I had already told you my name, mattie*eeeeee! I am Captain Cracker! the most fear pirate in the galaxy!*eeeeeee!"

"That right! Squawk! That right!" The bird agree, flopping his wings around.

"Fear? Galaxy?" one of the bystander remark. The others were also confuse by the mysterious figure statement.

"What does he mean by galaxy?" another bystander asked, with everyone speaking of the stranger meaning. Tohomaru figure to be just another random gibberish and said to him, "Don't try to fool me, beast!"

"Beast!*eeeeee!" Captain Cracker was offended by that claim, "I am no beast! I am a pirate! a fear one in fact! more better than the beast you believe to be!*eeeee!"

"He looks like a dusty, old, skinny ghoul", Hyogo believe which caught Captain Cracker attention, who told him, "*eeeee! I wouldn't say that if I were you*eeeeee!"

Tahomaru didn't want to waste time and continue with his saying to the stranger act, "Well, whatever you, explain to us, why you here?"

"I will tell, if you tell me who you are, young lacky*eeeee!" Captain Cracker said, still standing on top of the object.

* * *

**And thats the sneak peak of the next chapter. Stay tune for that.**


End file.
